Of Liebemarlene and a Heartstopper
by end0rphine
Summary: Aku tidak pernah melupakan namanya, bahkan ketika waktu senggangku yang biasanya kuhabiskan dengan menulis laporan kini kugunakan untuk merajut sebuah syal. Seperti sangtuari, tempat ini tidak pernah gagal membuatku mengasosiasikan semua kenangan yang tertumpah-ruah dengan mozaik kaca, harum kamomil yang hangat, atau hari kerja yang teramat sibuk. PrusHung.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

**WARNING:** COMPLETE AU. Saya tidak menyisakan referensi canon sedikitpun. Kadar OOC tinggi. Sudut pandang orang pertama: future!Hungary. Yang alergi, silahkan tekan tombol _back._

**CATATAN PENTING BAGI YANG MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MEMBACA: **satu, kalau-kalau ada di antara kalian yang bertanya _mengapa Hungary tidak memakai frying pan?_, coba tanyakan pada diri sendiri dulu: _ada berapa banyak cewek kampus di Amerika Serikat yang membawa penggorengan kemana-mana?_ Kalau ada, tolong sebutkan ke saya, nanti saya edit sebagian. dua, saya sudah mensubstitusikan 'kesesese'-nya Prussia dengan kata lain, yang lebih logis. :)

Akhir kata, selamat menikmati! Saya cuma numpang lewat aja.

* * *

Lalu aku membuka mataku.

Tempat ini sama sekali belum berubah. Tempat ini membuat hatiku mencelos tiap kali aku membaca papan namanya. Seperti sangtuari, tempat ini tidak pernah gagal membuatku mengasosiasikan semua kenangan yang tertumpah-ruah dengan mozaik kaca, harum kamomil yang hangat, atau hari kerja yang teramat sibuk. Aku ingat segala sesuatunya yang berhubungan dengan tempat ini, masa mudaku, dan aku bahagia bisa mengingatnya. Kendati seluruh bangunan di tempat kelahiranku ini sudah hampir semuanya berubah dalam kurung waktu lima belas tahun, ada sesuatu dari tempat ini yang abadi, yang permanen; yang membuatnya tertambat pada momentum di mana aku pertama kali berhasil menerawang matahari dengan mata telanjang.

Jadi, aku menggamit tangannya dan masuk.

* * *

2260 Cascade SW Rd Atlanta, GA 30311.

Aku mengingat alamat ini seperti aku mengingat merk baju favoritku. Liebemarlene, aku mendengar teman-temanku menyebutnya dengan bangga, adalah nama tempat ini. Teknisnya tempat ini adalah sebuah kedai kopi bernuansa _German-vintage_ yang bertempat di tanah kelahiranku, Atlanta. Romantis, tempat itu. Interiornya akan membuatmu menguak kembali kenangan-kenangan indah yang bersisihan dengan senja. Lukisan-lukisan naturalis romantisme yang terpajang dindingnya begitu kuno sehingga ada bagian dari dirimu yang tidak ingin beranjak dewasa. Taplak mejanya, cangkir-cangkir kopi bermotif bunga yang dipajang bersama piring-piring porselen, kentara sekali Liebemarlene dikhususkan untuk mereka yang cinta keindahan—atau, mengindahkan rasa cinta.

Mereka bilang Liebemarlene dipenuhi dengan remaja-remaja yang sedang memadu kasih. Sembari memesan sekotak _confections_, atau secangkir _macha green tea_ yang kehangatannya mengepul di udara. Jarang sekali melihat ada orang yang berani memesan barang hanya secangkir kopi susu di tempat itu tanpa membawa pasangan; entah itu kekasih atau hanya sekadar teman ngopi untuk jaga gengsi. Sekalinya kau memasuki Liebemarlene sendirian, berpasang-pasang mata itu akan memandangimu seolah dirimu adalah teroris yang ingin meledakkan tempat itu atau apapun.

Kenapa aku tahu begitu banyak, sebab aku pernah mengalaminya.

Waktu itu adalah masa-masa tersibuk yang pernah kualami, mengingat bahwa laporan-laporan yang menumpuk di meja belajarku bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kubanggakan. Umurku delapan belas tahun saat itu, dan tahun pertamaku di kampus tidak membuatku merasa seperti senior. Jurusanku adalah pendidikan biologi dan lima laporan setiap harinya adalah sahabat terbaikku. Penat mendekam di dalam rumah, aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan salah satu laporan yang menurutku paling mudah, jadi aku masuk ke Liebemarlene tanpa berpikir panjang.

Bukan pilihan yang tepat, jujur saja.

Mereka memandangiku, orang-orang itu. Mereka mengikuti gerak-gerikku seolah mengharapkan seorang pemuda tampan yang mengaku sebagai kekasihku akan menyusul masuk ke toko dan menghampiriku, jadi mereka akan menghela napas dan kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Sayangnya, hanya ada map berisi materi laporan yang kupegang, sehingga dengan berat hati aku berujar dalam hati bahwa aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan mereka. Lantas aku memilih meja untuk berdua yang dekat dengan jendela dan pintu, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan-tatapan mereka.

Belum ada satu menit aku duduk sambil memandangi jendela, ada suara seseorang yang sedang berbisik; namun lebih terdengar seperti desisan.

"Pssst."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke meja dengan ritme yang beraturan. Di wajahnya terpatri sebuah senyum tipis, namun yang paling mencolok adalah matanya. Merah, seperti mata kelinci, namun secara keseluruhan dirinya terlihat seperti serigala alih-alih kelinci. Aku cukup yakin bahwa pemuda anonim itulah yang tadinya memanggilku, jadi aku mengedikkan kepalaku; berharap dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak paham apa maksudnya mendesis padaku.

Pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya, dan kedua irisku menerawang kursi kosong yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku pindah? Di sana?" Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, dan ia mengangguk. "Mengapa aku harus?"

Pemuda itu mengetukkan jemarinya kembali, namun kali ini secara serempak seolah sudah tidak sabar lagi. Kukira dia akan mengabaikanku, tapi ternyata aku cukup terperanjat begitu dia mengucap begitu lantang seolah menginginkan semua orang mendengarnya. "_Seriously, Woman_, kaupikir kau bisa menyelesaikan seluruh laporanmu itu dengan orang-orang ini memandangimu seperti kau lupa mengaitkan tali bra-mu, hah?"

Refleks, aku menyambar map-ku dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk si putra Adam tadi. Aku bisa merasakan orang-orang itu memperhatikanku dengan lebih saksama, tepat ke arah punggungku... mereka pikir tali bra-ku betul-betul lupa dikaitkan! Panas merambat melalui wajahku, kemudian telingaku, ubun-ubunku. Begitu aku menarik diriku sendiri agar lebih dekat dengan meja, kutatap rubinya dengan tajam.

"Tidak perlu sesopan _itu_ padaku!"

Dia mengangkat bahunya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan seolah memberiku isyarat untuk mengikuti ke mana matanya bergerak. Senyumnya adalah senyum yang membuat hatiku mencelos. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku." Dia mendesis lagi, lalu kakiku kesemutan. Benar saja, begitu aku mencuri-curi pandang ke tengah ruangan, mereka diam, tidak lagi menolehkan kepala untuk melihatku—lebih tepatnya punggungku. Aku bisa melihat beberapa dari mereka mengangkat bahu, lalu mengangkat kembali cangkir kopi mereka. Pun begitu, aku menghela napas. Perkara ini selesai, aku tinggal menyelesaikan pendahuluan laporanku.

"Mereka cuma ingin pamer saja, kau tahu." Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua lengannya ke atas, kulihat cangkirnya sudah kosong. "Mereka tidak peduli kau datang sendirian atau ditemani pacar. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah kau balik memperhatikan mereka yang datang bersama kekasih. Pamer, yang kubilang tadi."

Aku mengolah kalimatnya dalam benakku, posisi dudukku masih kurang nyaman. Aku memberanikan diri untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau tahu banyak."

Dia nyengir, merentangkan tangannya angkuh. "Tempat ini milik pamanku."

Aku memperhatikannya dengan lebih seksama—tanpa bermaksud kurang ajar—sementara pemuda itu menyeruput cangkir yang telah terisi _cappuccino_. Matanya benar-benar merah, seliar batu rubi, namun tidak sekeruh darah. Rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan seolah memang ditakdirkan bersanding dengan kode kres FF0000 di matanya. Dia seperti mayat hidup yang tampan. Mengerikan, jujur saja, tapi ada sesuatu dari matanya—spektrum kehangatan yang membuatku berpikir bahwa penampilannya adalah normal. Mata itu seolah menetralkan. Menyeimbangkan.

Aku berdehem. "_Well,_ kurasa kau memang pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih, _Mr_...?"

"Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Kau bisa tambahkan '_yang keren_' kalau mau."

* * *

Aku tidak pernah melupakan namanya, bahkan ketika waktu senggangku yang biasa kuhabiskan dengan menulis laporan; kini kugunakan untuk merajut sebuah syal.

Bakatku adalah mengamati segala sesuatunya dengan baik. Jadi kukatakan saja bahwa Gilbert itu pandai, hanya saja egonya yang tinggi membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti bajingan rendahan. Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya menuntunku ke sebuah keberhasilan yang sangat memuaskan: _tidak ada tinta merah di laporanku_. Tepat setelah aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri, dia memperhatikanku mengeluarkan berkas-berkas materi dari dalam map dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tahun terakhir di kampusnya, dia itu, dengan jurusan yang sama denganku. Sulit kukatakan bahwa di balik seringainya yang mirip serigala, kinerja sistem syaraf pusatnya cantik sekali. Bab pendahuluan kuselesaikan hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Gilbert yang membantuku membuat poin-poin penting, sementara aku hanya tinggal mengembangkannya saja.

Kami bertukar nomor ponsel, kami jadi sering bertemu. Di tempat yang sama, duduk di meja yang sama pula. Sesekali kami berdebat tentang sesuatu yang konyol, seperti bagaimana aku lebih menyukai Coldplay dibandingkan dengan Radiohead. Keras kepala, Gilbert bilang bagaimana bisa orang menyukai Coldplay kalau grup musik itu terus-terusan membuatnya tertidur di bus. Kubilang The Beatles, dia ternyata lebih menyukai Queens. Kubilang Green Day pada akhirnya, dan dia setuju. Kami lebih banyak berdebat dibandingkan dengan ngobrol-ngobrol biasa, dan itu seringkali membuatku tertawa sampai sekarang, dengan jemariku memainkan jarum rajut dan benang wol; harum kue coklat menguar dari dapur.

Empat bulan setelah kami menjadi teman bertengkar, di awal musim gugur 1998, aku melihatnya sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Mustahil," gumamku pelan, melemparkan diriku sendiri ke kursi tempat aku biasanya duduk. "Kau juga baca _Harry Potter_?"

Buku itu—_Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah_—kutemukan di kasir toko buku kesayanganku. Salah seorang pegawainya bilang buku itu baru masuk dua minggu di tokonya, dan sudah terjual laris sekali. Kuambil satu, kubawa pulang, kubaca. Buku itu _bagus_ sekali. Sekarang ketika aku yakin tidak ada orang lain yang membaca buku itu selain diriku sendiri, aku menemukan Gilbert sedang membacanya. Masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya, aku membetulkan syal-ku.

"Dipaksa pacar kakakku," balas Gilbert datar, menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidak buruk juga, sih."

"Gryffindor atau Ravenclaw?"

"Slytherin, _obviously_!"

"Kau bercanda!" Aku menggebrak meja frustasi, sebab pribadi yang satu ini benar-benar aneh. "Slytherin itu _jahat_, tahu! Gryffindor nomor satu."

Dia menutup bukunya secara perlahan, siap berdebat denganku. Aku benci gestur itu, seolah aku harus tunduk pada pendapatnya—sok tahu, dia itu. "_Sampah_. Slytherin tidak jahat, mereka itu _ambisius_! Kau tidak mengerti perbedaannya, antara jahat dan ambisius?" Aku juga benci caranya mengucapkan kalimat itu, merendahkanku. Toh sebenarnya aku lebih tahu—aku yakin Gilbert tidak benar-benar membacanya! Mana ada laki-laki yang mau membaca buku fantasi seperti itu dengan serius. Dia hanya asal saja.

Aku memutar bola mataku, berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan yang satu itu. "Terserah. Kenapa sampulnya berbeda dengan punyaku?"

"Sudah kubilang, ini milik pacar kakakku." Dia membuka bukunya lagi. "Terbitan Italia, sampulnya. Keseluruhannya tetap berbahasa Inggris."

Aku diam saja, memperhatikannya membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman. Sama sekali tidak berselera untuk memesan minuman, padahal aku tahu di luar berangin, gemerisik pohon-pohon yang daunnya telah menguning itu memberitahuku. Sekali ini, aku tidak memesan apapun untuk dikonsumsi, sebab mataku hanya tertuju pada satu fokus saat itu.

Dia manis sekali kalau sedang serius.

* * *

Aku masih menerima berbagai macam pujian dari teman-teman kampusku akan betapa kerennya aku dan darah Hongaria yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahku, bahkan ketika aku mencoba gaun pengantinku, ketika hatiku mencelos mendengar lonceng gereja _Peachtree_ berbunyi, ketika buket bunga tulip yang kugenggam erat lewat sarung tangan putih yang kupakai seolah mengucap selamat kepadaku. Kendatipun demikian, aku masih ingat otak kecilku pernah menyimpan konteks _keren_ yang sebenarnya, yang membuatku tersenyum penuh nostalgia, yang membuatku dipandang aneh oleh tetanggaku ketika sedang menjemur seprai berwarna merah muda di hari Minggu.

Dugaanku selama lima bulan berteman dengannya benar. Gilbert bukan berkebangsaan Amerika.

Menjelang Natal, Liebemarlene sedikit mengubah interiornya. _Mistletoe _dipasang hampir di setiap sudut ruangan, dan mataku hampir dibutakan oleh iluminasi cahaya lilin yang disediakan di setiap meja. Tata letaknya juga berubah—mereka meletakkan sebuah pohon Natal yang besar di tengah ruangan, sementara meja-mejanya dibuat mengelilingi pohon tersebut. Cangkir dan piringnya diganti untuk sementara menjadi sesuatu yang berbau Natal, seperti rusa dan lonceng; kado dan pohon Natal. Yang mengagumkan adalah mereka masih berusaha menjaga kesan antik Liebemarlene agar tidak kabur di bawah naungan malam Natal. Cahayanya diredupkan sedikit, mereka hanya membiarkan lampu neon menghidupkan suasana.

Aku masuk dan melihat Gilbert sedang berbicara. Dengan pemilik Liebemarlene. Dengan pamannya.

Dengan bahasa Jerman.

Aku berdiri di dekat pintu, terbungkus rapat dengan mantel baruku, memperhatikan kedua entitas itu berbicara dengan bahasa Jerman, fasih tanpa dipaksakan. Fokusku berubah, aku memandang wajahnya, obsidiannya menyala seperti biasa. Berkali-kali aku melihat sebaris senyum terpatri di sela bibirnya, mendengar tawanya yang menyalak liar, segala sesuatu yang kulihat pada dirinya terkesan hidup. Detik itu juga aku menyadari bahwa dia bukan orang Amerika, jelas sekali dia orang... kelahiran Jerman. Ada bel yang berdering di kepalaku ketika aku menelan ludah mendengar aksen Jermannya, begitu keren... begitu—begitu _seksi_...

Malamnya, aku tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

Lalu, aku bisa tidur—

—setelah memutuskan bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta.

* * *

Aku mendekatkan cangkir pastel dengan siluet rusa-rusa Natal mengelilingi permukaan bagian bawah cangkirnya ke mulutku, _Pride and Prejudice_ ada di tangan kiriku; yang sudah ratusan kali kulahap per katanya. Pegawai-pegawai itu selalu tahu aku menyukai cangkir ini, maka mereka selalu menyajikan kopiku menggunakan cangkir ini. Sesekali aku menatap salah seorang pegawai yang bekerja di sini, dia hanya tersenyum simpul, seolah tahu cangkir ini akan mengingatkanku pada segala sesuatunya hari _itu_.

Aku melirik sosok yang duduk di hadapanku, buku yang dibacanya menutupi wajahnya.

Tepat di atasnya, ada sebuah lukisan yang dibingkai apik dengan pigura berhias kerang di setiap sudutnya. Lukisan itu menggambarkan secangkir kopi dengan uap mengepul di atasnya, hanya berupa sketsa. Tidak semewah milik Michaelangelo, ataupun senatural Da Vinci; namun sangat berharga bagiku.

Menjelang detik-detik sebelum 1998 berakhir, Gilbert menciumku, dan aku duduk tepat di bawah lukisan itu.

Bahkan ketika jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul 00.00, aku masih belum bisa melepaskan bibirnya. Gilbert dan aku adalah mereka yang bungkam sementara semua orang bersalaman, bersorak, bernyanyi dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menggenggam kedua tangannya yang mengepal di atas meja, sementara mereka menebarkan confetti ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku masih tertambat di kedua belah bibirnya meskipun orang-orang mulai meniupkan terompet-terompet bising, sekadar untuk menambah keramaian. Rasa krim moka pada sepotong kue yang barusan kumakan menandai ciuman pertamaku, kukecap pahitnya, namun kubiarkan manisnya menyisa di mulutku. Pada akhirnya aku melepaskan ciumannya ketika aroma _musk_ menggelitik hidungku—kami sama-sama butuh oksigen.

Cangkir rusa itu ada di sana, dan aku menyeruput cokelat hangat dari cangkir tersebut sebelum Gilbert menuntun daguku menuju bibirnya. Ketika jam usai berdentang untuk yang ke-duabelas kalinya, aku memberanikan diri untuk memandang matanya.

"Selamat tahun baru, Elizaveta."

Sekali ini, matanya terlihat lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan rubi manapun.

* * *

Sudah lima belas tahun sejak jarum jam berketak-ketik di awal tahun 1999, dan mereka bilang Liebemarlene tidak seramai ketika Gilbert dan aku bertengkar mengenai film Harry Potter pertama yang rilis di pertengahan musim gugur tahun 2001.

Aku tertawa getir tiap kali mendengarnya.

Selama tiga tahun setelah Gilbert menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kami sama sekali tidak bertingkah seperti orang pacaran. Cinta pertamaku, Gilbert itu, dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya; namun lebih mudah bagiku untuk melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang sering kuejek dan kuajak bertengkar daripada melihatnya sebagai seorang kekasih, yang nantinya harus menerima tuntutan berperilaku seperti seorang _gentleman _kalau-kalau kami masuk Liebemarlene. Cinta ini tulus, namun seperti yang mereka katakan sampai sekarang—_cinta tidak harus saling memiliki_; dan aku menghargai pendapat itu. Singkatnya, aku tidak ingin perasaan ini merusak persahabatan kami yang telah terjalin dengan begitu apik, sehingga seringkali aku munafik terhadap perasaanku sendiri. Kutimbun dengan bertengkar dengannya, kukubur dalam-dalam selama tiga tahun semata-mata supaya bisa tetap duduk berhadapan dengannya. Aku cukup bersyukur sampai tiba saatnya dimana kami harus diam, mendengarkan orang-orang berbincang di Liebemarlene; dan bukannya mereka yang mendengarkan kami bertengkar.

Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa hari itu adalah saatnya.

Hari itu adalah sebulan setelah aku memajang foto wisudaku sebagai sarjana di ruang kerja ayahku.

Masih di tempat yang sama, kami duduk berhadapan. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Lidahku kelu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak kuasa menatap matanya, sehingga secangkir kopi yang disentuh saja tidak adalah satu-satunya fokusku sementara burung-burung bercicit riang di luar sana. Sudah musim panas lagi, dan segalanya terasa hangat. Udaranya, atmosfernya, suhunya, bahkan mataku juga ikut hangat saat itu, seiring waktu bergulir—tidak berkedip adalah kuasaku, sebab sekalinya aku berkedip maka bendungan air mata yang tertahan di kelopak mataku akan bobol.

Tidak jauh dari cangkir kopi yang tak kusentuh, ada sebuah kotak berukuran lima kali lima, berwarna merah marun, yang bila kupegang akan menimbulkan kesan berbulu di tanganku.

_Velvet._

Benda itu lebih dari sekadar ciuman yang diberikannya beberapa tahun lalu, di tempat yang sama.

Gilbert Beilschmidt melamarku.

"Maaf."

Lalu kutolak mentah-mentah.

"Salahku."

Aku tidak menjawab, membiarkan hening menemani kami berdua, tetapi jemariku masih di atas meja. Lalu dia bangkit, meraih kotak berisikan berlian murni itu, kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa mengucap sampai jumpa, tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya tidak lagi menyala liar, bibirnya tidak lagi membentuk kurva yang amat aku kenali. Aku memperhatikan sosoknya berjalan menjauh dari kaca jendela, sampai akhirnya titik itu menghilang, meninggalkanku sendirian. Dadaku terasa sesak, ada sesuatu yang meluap menggugurkan semangatku; sementara aku mengusap air mata yang sudah setengahnya hilang kendali di ekor mata menggunakan ibu jariku. Aku mengerling ke arah tangan kananku, dalam hati merutuk pada benda kecil berkilau yang tersemat di jari manisku.

Aku tidak mungkin bisa memakai keduanya sekaligus.

* * *

Suatu hari ketika aku membutuhkan Gilbert, dia tidak ada.

Kasak-kusuk bilang dia pulang ke Jerman, setelah permintaan terakhirnya digagalkan.

Aku tahu dia tidak akan kembali.

* * *

Tapi tempat ini kekal.

Begitu juga dengan cincin yang kupakai.

Lima belas tahun tidak bertemu dengannya membuatku ingin mengabadikan kenangan bersamanya di tempat ini. Itulah sebabnya mengapa tempat ini adalah sangtuariku, sebab segalanya tentang hidupku berawal dari sini. Dari Liebemarlene yang angkuh, Liebemarlene dan tahun baru 1999, Liebemarlene dan tragedi kotak _velvet_—segala sesuatunya masih tersimpan rapi dalam kepalaku, yang mana seluruh kenangannya tersimpan di hatiku. Seringkali aku menghamburkan air mata di sini, lalu pegawai-pegawai yang mengenalku akan menghampiriku, menghiburku dengan kata-kata yang teramat manis—walaupun tidak seampuh keberadaan Gilbert sendiri. Aku tidak selalu pergi sendirian, kadangkala aku mengajak ayah dan ibuku, kadangkala pula mengajak _keluargaku_. Namun seringkali aku tidak merasa mampu mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kepada _mereka_, keistimewaan tempat ini yang sesungguhnya.

"..._a_? Jawab aku, dong, Ma."

Aku menutup bukuku, kemudian memperhatikan sosok yang duduk di hadapanku bertanya, seraya membalikkan halaman terakhir buku yang dibacanya. Kedua matanya berwarna ungu elektrik yang akan mengingatkanmu pada padang bunga lavender dan pelangi yang memantul lewat kacamata yang dipakainya, sementara surainya panjang bergelombang menyerupai rambutku yang berwarna karamel. Dari sampul belakang, ada label putih yang menunjukkan kepemilikan buku tersebut: _milik Deirdre Gertrude Edelstein_.

Putriku.

"Bingung, Ma." Dia mendorong bukunya lebih ke tengah untuk mempermudah meraih cangkir susunya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka membenci Slytherin?"

Sampai di sini, aku tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Tersenyum, aku menopang daguku, yang balik menopang siku yang bertumpu di atas meja; memberikan putriku waktu untuk berpikir sebelum aku memberitahu jawabannya. Jawaban_nya_.

"_Well_, kau tahu, _dear_? Tidak semua orang paham betapa jahat dan ambisius memiliki perbedaan yang begitu signifikan."

Lalu aku memejamkan mataku.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
